Adoption Drabbles
by Anne Shirley Cullen
Summary: Series of one shots and outtakes to the story Adoption co-written by Peroxide. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: Alice and Jasper belongs to Stephenie Meyer who created them for the whole world to enjoy. However, her thoughts in this one-shot dabble is all mine.**

**Reminiscing **

I was focusing on the out come of the meeting, when suddenly I was brought back to reality. It was that of my niece, Renesmee, dropping her head on the table with a thud. It had startled me. I know, I am a vampire and have highly tuned senses. Renesmee reaction shouldn't have made me react the way I did. Then, again I guess I never was normal. Having the ability to see the possible future isn't something everyone can do. I, then noticed, my adorable husband. He was sporting that smirk, which I personally find cute. That one smile always reminds me of Clark Gable in 'Gone with the Wind' as Rhett Butler.

Instantly flashback to 1939 the first time I saw 'Gone with the Wind'. I manage to get to Atlanta, Georgia and attend the première. I wasn't opposed to committing a petty crime for the perfect outfit to wear that day. I managed to get a cocktail dress that was reminiscence of a southern bell. My shoes patient leather heels and diamond necklace with earrings to almost match. I managed to procure an invitation letting me in; as I was sitting the dark I knew it wouldn't cause harm to those around me. I saw it. I was able to watch the whole three and a half hour movie to the end.

Every time I see Jasper with that particular smirk, only one scene pops in my mind. It is the scene where Rhett is standing at the bottom of the staircase; looking as though he has the ability to see the girls dressed only in their underwear, while walking up the stairs. The first time Jasper caught me watching 'Gone with the Wind'; he asked me why I enjoyed watching it so much. He couldn't understand the fascination I had with it, having lived through the war himself. I told Jasper it was for the costumes, which he believed. Just like Edward, he lets me do whatever makes me happy. Which includes watching 'Gone with the Wind' over again for the umpteenth time. In all honesty, I am a sap for those love triangles. Even, when I know the outcome.

_ Ooh, I know the theme for next Halloween. Nessie would enjoy it._ _ She always thinks of Ashley Wilkes, whenever Jasper is disciplining her for something_. Of course I was responsible for Renesmee doing so. I was the one to introduce her to the movie. _I can see Edward and Bella as Rhett and Scarlett. Nessie could be Bonnie Blue. Oh no! I better stop. Edward's giving me that look, he gets when he's annoyed with me._


	2. Bon Appetite

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Buffy. They belong to their loved and created owners. Please Review.Bon Appetite

"Nessie, get up dear." Bella said while shaking Renesmee to get her awake.

"What for mom?" Renesmee gave Bella a little bit of attitude. Bella rolled her eyes thinking that Nessie really was becoming a teenager right before her eyes. She tried not to think that she would, in all technicalities, be the same age as her daughter in only a year. She sighed, thinking of it anyway and pulled the covers off her daughter to make sure she wouldn't go back to sleep. About five minutes after Bella left the room Alice walked in with all her usually exuberance.

"Nessie. You must wake up. We are going to do some one of a kind shopping in Seattle. You are not going to want to miss this, and I'm not going to let you." Alice said leaning up on her tiptoes. She pulled out Nessie's outfit for the day and left it on the foot of the bed. "I expect you up and beautiful in fifteen minutes." And she also left the room leaving Nessie to herself.

"Does everyone forget that I actually have to sleep, unlike the rest of my family?" She announced to her empty room before groaning and getting out of bed to follow Alice's instructions.

When she went downstairs she was confronted with Esme who was holding an empty do-it-yourself cookbook and a fancy pen. "What is that for Grandmother?" Esme smiled and handed it to her and then excitedly clasped her hands together.

"This is for you. It is a place to store all your recipes that you have been coming up with lately. I have gone ahead and added a few of my own, I hope you don't mind; we can pick up the ingredients while we are in Seattle. Pikes Place Market has quite a few specialty items that might come in useful. Renesmee looked through the book at what Esme had already written and laughed.

"Pigs blood bran muffins? Really Grandmother?"

"Yes. It is very nutritious. You will be able to feed and get the necessary fiber for your human self at the same time. Carlisle believes that lack of fiber is one of the leading reason most humans have so many heath problems."

Walking through the Market Alice kept taking Nessie by the hand and leading form booth to booth, stand to stand and making her look at everything. While Esme collected all the necessary ingredients for the muffins and Renesmee kept mumbling, Bran Muffins?, under her breath. She wished it could have been chocolate chip, or at least blueberry. The boys had stayed at home in Forks and were working on some special project in the backyard. She had to admit though; she was excited to try some new recipes with her new talent. She called it "blood baking". The thought made her smile, maybe she would title her book that.

After loading all of the items into the car Nessie turned to Alice and smiled. "I do look forward to sharing this recipe with Spike in LA. Do you think he skypes?" Alice laughed at her young niece's idea.

"Nessie sweetheart, Spike has no reflection, how can he skype?" She continued to giggle.

"He has no reflection? Well why not?"

"He is a primitive version of our species. They are found mostly in the west coast and some part of Europe. Usually the poorer neighborhoods."

"Well, that is good to know…I guess." Renesmee said while getting into the car to head back home and both girls started cracking up.

"Primitive indeed." Renesmee added, "I'll take his blood cereal and raise in a Bloody Bran Muffin!" She exclaimed.

"Oh no dear," Alice corrected, "He will take that as cussing. You should call it Branny Blood Muffins."

Again they began cracking up and when Esme got in the car she had no idea what they were laughing at, but she found herself laughing right along with them.


	3. Tasting the Treats

_**Disclaimer: Whole hearted thanks to the beloved creators of Twilight/Angel/and Buffy. Who gave them to us to enjoy. And, understand our need for more; some enjoying the fact that we come up with storylines that continue the legacy.**_

_First part third person, second have is in Renesmee's point of view._

_Sorry, about that. My friend and co-writer works in 3rd person and I tend to do first person._

* * *

><p><strong>Tasting the Treats<strong>

When the Cullen girls got back from the market, they began organizing and putting their items away, while gathering the ingredients to make the first of the snacks for Renesmee.

"So, What will we make first?" Renesmee asked.

"Ooh, Look at this!" Auntie Alice pointed out. She had been looking into Renesmee's Unofficial Harry Potter Cookbook, that Jacob gotten for her, birthday. _Believing, Jacob figured she might be interested in eating human food featured in one of her favorite series of both books and movies._ "There's a recipe for Blood Pudding in here. That actually uses pigs blood." Alice finished excitedly.

"That sounds gross." Renesmee replied. Earning he a look from her Grandmother, Mom, and both her Aunts as if she were crazy.

"Renesmee, your Dad and Uncle Jasper caught you eating cereal with blood. As if it was milk! And, you think that's gross?" Renesmee's mom asked shocked. All Renesmee just could do was shrug her shoulders as a response. She noticed that her uncles and dad had just got back from their hunting trip.

"Oh, common. Bella. What do you expect?" Uncle Emmett questioned my mom as he entered the kitchen, having heard part of the conversation from the door. "She's your daughter after all."

"Whatever!" mom whined sarcastically.

"Bella, I believe what Emmett was wanting to say; is that Renesmee might not act in ways that are to be expected. Consider that you never responded with what is expected, even when you were human. I am sure Edward told you why I reacted the way I did after you first changed. I think the rest might agree with me when I say that you still aren't normal as a vampire." Uncle Jasper replied using his calm soothing voice whenever atmosphere gets tense. Then he added, "Not that you were as a human either."

"See! C'mon mom! Try it! You might like it…" I answered sarcastically.


End file.
